


Life back in Bright Stables

by Larry289



Category: Free Rein
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: After season 2 of Free Rein. How are things at the Stables?





	1. The return of the duke

Zoe Phillips

Pin had been gone for 2 years, traveling the whole world. He sent post cards but I hadn't seen him in forever. I still felt the same way about him. I would always feel the same way about him. This year I was going to the island to visit Raven and Bright Stables. I missed Pin though.

After a while of driving Grandpa stopped at the Stables. I got out and heard Raven neighing. "Thanks grandpa!" I said smiling at him. "No problem, have fun kiddo!" He said waving at me. I waved back then ran towards Raven. I wrapped my arms around him and Raven Neighed happily. "I miss him boy it's been two years " I said sadly. "Don't worry I don't plan on making it 3" I heard Pin's voice say.

I turned around to see him. Peter Hawthorn. Pin. "Pin!" I said smiling brightly. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "I've missed you!" I said wrapping my arms around him. "I've missed you too Zoe Phillips " he said kissing my forehead. "I've missed you so much " I whispered leaning my head against his chest. Tears were falling from my eyes. Pin took my face in his hands and smiled at me. "I don't like seeing you upset " he said frowning at me. "I'm not upset " I said laughing and crying at the same time "just happy you're back ". He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just stayed like that for a while. "I have a few things for you " Pin said smiling at me.

He took something from his pocket and gave me a box. I opened it to find a beautiful bracelet. 

I wore it and smiled. "It's gorgeous Pin thank you!" I said smiling."it's from India " he said smiling. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you really " I said smiling at him.  "There's more!" He said handing me another box. I smiled at him and opened the other box.

I smiled at  Pin. "What's this?" I asked smiling at him. "Volcanic rock bracelet from Iceland!" He said proudly. "Wow Pin!" I said smiling at him. "Don't thank me yet I got you a lot more than just two!" Pin said smiling at me. I wore the bracelet. He gave me another box. Which I also opened to find another breathtaking bracelet.

"It's from Japan and South Korea " Pin said smiling at me. I wore it. "Wow you've been all over the world!" I said smiling. "Yeah that was my idea to get you presents from all over the world" Pin said smiling at me. "Pin I don't deserve any of this!" I said rolling my eyes but smiling. 

"Nonesense Zoe" he said taking my hands in his "you deserve the whole universe "

I smiled at him shyly. "Another one" Pin said smiling at me. 

I opened it to find another bracelet. 

It was gorgeous. "Where's this one from I asked wearing the bracelet. "Vienna" he said smiling at me. "I sure hope you haven't spent your entire inheritance on me Pin!" I said frowning. "You haven't" He said kissing my hands. He took another gorgeous bracelet from his bag now and put it on my arm. 

"Woah!" I said smiling at Pin. "Are all these really just bracelets?" I asked. "No" he said smiling at me "of course I couldn't forget your other half". Pin handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and realized it was a letter addressed to me. 

"Dear Zoe Phillips" the letter said "Your friend Peter Hawthorn has told us about the extraordinary connection between you and your horse Raven, he says that you have extraordinary riding skills. We would like to see this for ourselves and will be visiting the Stables in a few weeks time. If Mr. Hawthorn speaks the truth of your talent. We will be offering you a place in the 2024 olympic Equestrian jumping team. With your horse Raven of course " 

I stared at Pin with an open mouth. "You did not!" I said laughing happily. "I did" he said smiling at me "it's from Paris " 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Pin you're amazing!" I said wrapping my arms around him. "I am pretty great aren't I?" He asked smirking at me. I laughed and buried my face in the crook of his neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Hawthorn

I held Zoe in my arms. "I can't believe you did this for Raven and I!" Zoe said smiling at me. "I'd do anything for you and Raven!" I said holding her hands in mine and smiling at Raven who neighed at me.

"Oh my goodness am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?!?Pin and Zoe!" A very familiar voice said happily. Zoe and I turned around to see Becky. "Becky!" Zoe said running towards Becky. "I haven't seen you since last summer!" Becky said smiling. I walked towards them. "What you haven't been here since last summer?" I asked Zoe. "No I haven't, we went back to L.A. Becky helped take care of Raven " Zoe said smiling at me. I smiled back at her. "Ooh are you two official now?" Becky gushed. I chuckled. "Uhh..." Zoe said awkwardly. "I haven't really asked her yet." I said smiling at Zoe. "But uhh..". I then got out the ring that I was saving for last. "Zoe Phillips " I said smiling at her. "I've been gone for two years, but know that I still feel the same way about you after all these years. So will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?"

I handed her the ring that I wanted to give her. It was a promise ring. 

"It's a promise ring" I said smiling. 

Zoe wore it and nodded. "I will, I will be your girlfriend " Zoe said smiling at me. 

I smiled at Zoe and kissed her forehead. "Can we take things slow though?" Zoe asked me. I nodded. "Of course" I said smiling. "As slow as you want" I said smiling at Zoe. "Aww you guys are so adorable!" Becky said smiling at Zoe and I. "Thanks Beck, anyways how are you and Alex?" Zoe asked winking at Becky. "Oh Alex huh?" I asked Becky. Becky nodded smiling. "Yeah we've been amazing." Becky said smiling. 

I was really happy to be back.

 

 


End file.
